


rekindling

by Anonymous



Series: Reader Inserts that I did not want to post on my main :) [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Reader Insert, Streaming, Twitch - Freeform, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Y/N and Sapnap are childhood friends and the two haven't talked to each other in six years.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Reader Inserts that I did not want to post on my main :) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000836
Comments: 7
Kudos: 173
Collections: Anonymous





	rekindling

“Did you have a childhood friend?” Sapnap looks up to his pc screen where George was screensharing and Dream was sitting idle in a call. George was streaming and Sapnap chuckles. “Did a dono ask you to ask me?” George scoffs. “No, I’m just curious.” 

Sapnap hums before snapping his fingers. “Yeah I had one childhood friend.” Sapnap sees George’s eyes widen on the face cam. Sapnap snorts. “Why are you so surprised?” George shrugs. “I didn’t expect you to actually have a friend as a kid.” Sapnap mock gasps. “How dare you George!”    
  


The two of them giggle before there is a sound of rustling on Dream’s end. “What are you laughing about?” Dream asks. George shrugs on stream. “Just about Sapnap’s childhood friend.” Dream makes a sound of acknowledgement. 

“Oh yeah, you told me about them before.” Sapnap hums in agreement as George sputters. “You told the pissbaby but not me!” Dream starts to yell and Sapnap laughs loudly at the two arguing. As they finally calm down, it’s quiet until Dream speaks up. 

“All I know about them is that they left when you guys were like thirteen years old.” Sapnap stretches out on his chair as he speaks.

“Yeah, they moved to a different state because of a job opportunity that their mom got. We were crying and we would keep in touch but I think we both got new phone numbers at the same time because when I tried to call them to say that I got a new phone number, some old dude answered the phone. It was scary.” George and Dream cackle as Sapnap continues to speak.

“We both wanted to be streamers when we were older so we could play Minecraft all day and make new survival worlds. Unfortunately, I don’t know where they are and they probably don’t know where I am either. So that can’t happen.” George giggles and Sapnap asks why he is giggling. 

“Let’s have Twitter find them. They are absolutely ruthless with this kind of thing.” 

Just a few blocks away is Y/N, sitting by your pc and just about to end your stream. You wave goodbye to everyone and wait for the stream to officially end before you sigh and stretch your arms upwards. You wondered where Sapnap was.

The next few days, the stans were traversing through the internet to try and find the childhood friend of Sapnap. It was hard to find them with the little amount of information that they got, but they were used to this. They almost always had to pick up the crumbs when it came to the Dream Team. 

As the search continues, you start up another stream. You had just reached a sub goal, the sub goal being 5,000 and now you had to do a q&a. You wave at the people joining the stream and many people spam “Hi!” back in the chat. 

It’s about one hour into the stream, you vibing to the lo fi music in the background when someone asks you where you were born. You grin up at the camera as you motion towards the Texan flag that hung just above your bed. 

“Born and raised in Houston!” You announce. A bunch of the chat starts to spam “Yeehaw!” with the cowboy emoji and you laugh out loud. “Oh god, I should get my pink cowgirl hat. I’ll be back chat!” As you walk off screen, a few of the chat send eye emojis. 

You return with the sparkly pink cowgirl hat and you strike a pose with it. The chat spams pog and you just smile. You settle back into your seat and continue to talk with the chat before another TTS donation pops up.

“Hi Y/N! Love the stream but I have a question. (chattttt!) Did you ever have a childhood friend?”

+$5

You scrunch your eyes at the little parentheses part of the donation. “What’s up with the parentheses part?” You are confused. A bunch of people in the chat are also confused while others spam the eyes emoji again. You scoff at your chat before looking over at the picture that you had with your childhood friend, Sapnap. 

You smile at the memory of that and turn back to the camera. “Yeah, I had one. I left for California at thirteen though and I lost contact with him.” You shrug, hoping that you didn’t give away too much information. As much as you would love to talk about Sapnap, you didn’t know where he was so you couldn’t just drop his name like that. 

There are a few capitalized key smashes in the chat and you watch confused as your viewer count slowly increases. “Um chat?” You ask. A lot of the chat is starting to get what was happening but you remained oblivious. “Can you stop with the eye emoji? I’m confused. Use actual words people.” You grumble.

You hear the TTS activate again and you turn to it as the voice speaks. 

“Was this childhood friend named Sapnap by any chance?” 

+$10

Your eyes widen and you slap a hand to your mouth. You turn back to the camera and see that chat speeding from the corner of your eye. “Did I let it slip? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to!” You blush deeply and cover your face with your hands. “God.” You mumble. 

Another TTS donation comes through. 

“You should check Twitter Y/N.”

+$5

You uncover your face and scrunch up your eyebrows. “What?” You mutter to yourself. You open up Twitter, noticing the notifications stacking up, and you scroll through your timeline before finding an account that tagged you. It was Dream. 

Your eyes widen in shock and you tap on it to read whatever it says. 

**Dream @Dream**

@twsimpnap 👀 this them ? @y/nuser

↳  **sapnap2 @twsimpnap**

oh hi

↳ **Y/N @y/nuser**

[insert childhood photo]

smh that’s all you say after 6 years being apart. the audacity

↳ **sapnap2 @twsimpnap**

NOT THAT PICTURE NO

You giggle to yourself and look up at the stream to see that the chat was still going at a fast pace. You wave at the camera. “I think I’m going to end the stream now. You know, catch up with Sapnap.” You are moving your mouse to end the stream when another donation pings through. 

“y/n are you still in california?” 

+$10

You look up to see that Sapnap sent a donation through. You grin at the camera. “Nah, back in Houston.” You wave at the camera one more time and end the stream. You immediately open up Twitter and go to the dm section where you see Sapnap’s user among the other fans. 

**dm between @twsimpnap and @y/nuser**

wait, you’re back in Texas?

yeah

[insert address]

THAT’S A FEW MINUTES AWAY WHAT

NO WAY

**bonus**

**@twsimpnap**

WHAT, THEY’VE BEEN BACK IN TEXAS FOR A YEAR NOW AND THEY LIVE JUST A FEW MINUTES AWAY FROM ME. WHAT THE HECK!

**Author's Note:**

> haha, that stream am i right 😀
> 
> [wattpad link.](https://www.wattpad.com/user/anonymousbobatea)


End file.
